David's Revenge
by Love In Vein
Summary: David isn't dead. And he wants revenge. How will he get it and could he possibly find a way to bring the Pack back to life? My first Lost Boys fic, so be kind & review! note: Wicked old...has been here since before there was an LB section!
1. Part One

Title: David's Revenge  
Author: ImhotepsGoddess  
Summary: David isn't dead. And he wants revenge. How will he get it, and could he possibly find a way to bring the Pack back to life?  
Disclaimer: As we all know, the WB owns The Lost Boys and all of the characters therein. However, if they wanted to give me Dwayne I wouldn't object ::sigh::  
  
  
  
Part One  
  
  
David had, for a moment, thought he was dead. His eyes were closed and his world was still. He felt nothing and heard nothing. Unfortunately, the gods had not granted him such a mercy and he was not allowed to join his brothers wherever they had gone. He had been too rash, too blinded by the absolute rage that he had felt at Marco's death and they had all paid the ultimate price. Even Max, he realized, was dead, although truth be told David was glad to be rid of his tyrannical rule. It was painful to him that his boys would never be able to share in this newly realized freedom.  
  
Clearing his thoughts all at once was a blinding pain. David looked down towards the source of that pain and realized that he was still impaled on a pair of antlers in that cursed house. Taking an unneeded breath, he managed to hoist himself off of them in one fluid movement. He slammed harshly to the ground and lay there silently for a few moments. He was not well, not even close to being able to defend himself if need be. And what of the bodies of his family? Apparently the Emersons, with Star and Laddie in tow, had decided to leave town for a few days that very night, and had not had even enough respect for the dead to bury the skeleton of Paul or the scattered remains of Dwayne.  
  
David used the rage and feelings of revenge that once again boiled up inside of him to manage to stand upright. Clumsily pulling open the sliding doors of Grandpa's taxidermy room, he surveyed the carnage that had been left morbidly intact. The stereo was fried, an arrow embedded in the center of it. The fireplace had caved in on itself and was still smoking. And there, in the center of the floor, lay what was left of Dwayne. David closed his eyes and for once allowed blood red tears to slide down his paler than usual cheeks. He wanted to see no more but knew that he had to see the consequences of his terrible decision for himself. He trudged up the stairs, half dragging himself most of the way.  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
David followed the scent of Paul to the bathroom and flung open the blood coated door. The torture and anguish that Paul must have felt in his last moments brought David to his knees in horror. Though he could not see it, he knew that Paul's bare skeleton lay in the bathtub, jaw hanging open in a silent scream.  
  
Although David did not wish to live with this guilt and loneliness hanging over his head, he knew in his lifeless heart that revenge had to be taken. He would not let his Lost Boys die in vain. They had come to this house to avenge Marco, and now he alone would destroy this entire family and their vampire hunting friends. He would take the most pleasure in the deaths of Star and Michael, whom he had so graciously given the gift of eternal life and the bond of family.  
  
Walking back down the stairs, David heard what sounded like knocking at the front door. He flattened himself against a wall and melted into the shadows, waiting, praying to whoever might listen that this could be a meal. The door was unceremoniously kicked open and he realized with frightening happiness that one of the Frog brothers had elected to return to make sure that everyone was really dead. Why one? Well, Edgar hadn't thought it was necessary (shows you how much he knows) and he and Alan had argued. Finally Alan had slammed out of the comic book store, a stake shoved in his back pocket.  
  
David smiled to himself and watched silently as Alan surveyed the room, taking in the gore and utter destruction with awe. He had his back turned and never saw it coming when David stepped out of the shadows and ripped his throat open. Thrashing wildly, Alan tried desperately to stay alive. Unfortunately, even though David was not himself, he was still quite a lot stronger than the almost former Frog brother. David drank deeply from the boy, savoring the rush of strength that the stolen blood gave him. Slowly Alan grew limp and finally took his last breath. David dropped the body to the floor, intending to leave it there to greet his enemies when they finally had the guts to return.   
  
David sat on the bottom step of the stairs, allowing the euphoria of the kill to wash over him completely. Sighing, he slowly stood up again. He would have to return to the cave before dawn, which by his internal clock was in about three hours. He still wasn't quite sure how long he had been unconscious, or how long the Emersons would be gone, but he knew that he didn't want to stay in their house one moment longer. First, though, he wanted to give his family a proper burial, for they deserved at least that much.  
  
So in the dead of night David carried the remains of Paul and Dwayne deep into the cave, and covered them with sand from the beach. He could not bring himself to enter their sleep chamber, where Marco's body still lay in the darkness. David could save that burial for another day.   
  
Then, drained completely emotionally and physically, David crawled into a tunnel where no one might discover him, and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
~~ Go on, review...you know you want to!  



	2. Part Two

Title: David's Revenge (Part 2)  
Author: ImhotepsGoddess  
Summary: David isn't dead. And he wants revenge. How will he get it, and could he possibly find a way to bring the Pack back to life?  
Disclaimer: As we all know, the WB owns The Lost Boys and all of the characters therein. However, if they wanted to give me Dwayne I wouldn't object ::sigh::  
  
  
  
Part Two  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the Santa Carla Holiday Inn, the Emersons, plus Star and Laddie, were trying to decide on a reasonable plan of action. Michael and Sam thought that they should arm themselves and go back to the cave. There might be other things down there, they argued, and if they could kill the most power vampire in Santa Carla, why shouldn't they be able to kill anything else? Their mother, Lucy, and Star argued back that Star had never seen or heard anything besides the Lost Boys during her two month stay at the cave and she had never been warned by David or anyone else to stay away from any specific place. Grandpa and Laddie stayed neutral because even if they didn't want to go to the cave, it might simply be a necessary action.  
  
After about two days of nervous confusion and sleepless nights Lucy announced that it was time to face what they had left behind. They had contemplated hiring professional cleaners but they didn't want to answer the questions that would inevitably come up if anyone saw the place in its current state. So they all piled into Lucy's chugging jeep and started the long drive back to the battle site.  
  
  
Sam was worried. He had given the Frog brothers the number where they could be reached and hadn't heard from either of them. There was probably an explanation for this, but after all they had seen and been through Sam was more scared than he usually would have been. Their parents, as always, were no help. They could never tell you exactly where their kids were and usually just rattled off a long list of possible places to look. Sam was nervous that, in all their macho bravado, they had gone to the caves by themselves and met some untimely end. Whatever the reason, as soon as they set foot in the house, Sam would be on the phone and would find them, dead or alive.  
  
When they arrived at the house it was as silent as a graveyard. Lucy pulled up the long gravel driveway and the group was immediately met with two disturbing sites. The first was the lone figure of Edgar Frog sitting motionless on the front step, his head in his hands and his eyes closed. The second was several bloody handprints on the door that had not been there when they had left.  
  
"Edgar, what happened?....Edgar?....Edgar!!" Sam yelled, his question quickly becoming hysterical shouting.  
  
Michael knelt next to the Frog brother and shook him once, hard. Edgar looked up at Michael with tears in his eyes and whispered just one word, "Alan."  
  
Sam was pushing open the door and walking into the house before anyone could stop him. He quickly scanned the main room and his eyes fell on a single body that had not been there before. Timidly he walked over to it, scared to death that he knew exactly who it was. One quick glance confirmed his fears and he doubled over, his breakfast rising in his throat. He leaned on the end of the banister for support and let out a weak cry.  
  
Michael barely heard Sam call his name and in moments he and the others, minus Lucy, were inside the house. He skidded to a stop the moment he saw Alan's body. He couldn't believe it. How could this have happened? It was obvious from the large neck wounds that he had been killed by a vampire, but who had lived? Star covered her mouth with both hands and choked back a sob. It could not be possible. And yet it was.  
  
"David." Star let the word slip from her mouth and immediately Michael and the others whirled around and stared at her.  
  
"How could that be? I killed him! I saw him die! So did you, Star!" Michael practically shouted at her.  
  
"Antlers don't kill vampires. We should have known. We should have remembered." Sam said softly, his eyes full of guilt and sorrow.  
  
"Then it isn't over. David will be back for each and every one of us." Michael shuddered, suddenly more scared than he had ever hoped to be again.  
  
"But especially us, Michael. He'll hold us the most responsible, we were supposed to be his family." Star said quietly, suddenly feeling deep pangs of guilt over not only Alan Frog, but over the fallen Lost Boys as well.  
  
"Well he won't get a chance at us again, Star. He's only one vampire, how much damage can he possibly do now that we know he's back?"  
  
If only Michael could have known how wrong he was...........  
  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
  
David awoke from his long sleep unrefreshed and feeling more like death itself than anything else. Which in a way, he smiled to himself, he was. He would act as the Grim Reaper for everyone who had been in that house on that night not so long ago. He would not go in a blind rage this time, though. He would have a plan, and he would stick to it. He would be calm and methodical, staying to the shadows and staying off of the boardwalk unless necessary. He would only feed in quiet corners and on those not likely to be missed so as not to attract any more attention to himself.   
  
David felt a presence in his cave even before he walked into the main room. He blended into the shadows and cautiously took a step into the open looking for the intruder. At once he spotted it, or rather, her. A small child sat on one of the overstuffed couches, looking woefully out of place with the decor. It was her style of dress that was the most odd. She was wearing a Victorian style satin pink dress with chiffon trimming and a lace neckline. She had on black patent leather shoes and pink stockings. Her chestnut brown hair was wound in tight banana curls and was tied up in a large pink satin bow. In her hands she clutched a porcelain doll, similarly dressed.  
  
Cautiously David stepped into her line of view and she stared up at him for a moment, and cocked her head to one side. "You look terrible, David" she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"What the hell is going on here? I must really be losing my mind! Perhaps I should just take that nice stroll on the beach tomorrow morning!" David whispered to himself, still gaping at the girl.  
  
"David, you are not losing you mind. My name is Annabelle." Annabelle held out a small white hand and David shook it absentmindedly.  
  
"Who are you, and what are you doing in my haven?"  
  
"Well you did want to get your Boys back didn't you?," Annabelle didn't wait for an answer and continued, "Yes, I thought so. I can help you, if you'll help me."  
  
With that, Annabelle disappeared, leaving a very stunned and suddenly very tired David standing in the middle of his cave, staring at an empty couch.  
  
  
  
  
~~ Yeah, it sounds weird now, just wait! No, Annabelle isn't a Mary Sue, I promise! As always, please review! For the review is the life.  
  
  
  
  



	3. Part Three

Title: David's Revenge (Part 3)  
Author: ImhotepsGoddess  
Summary: David isn't dead. And he wants revenge. How will he get it, and could he possibly find a way to bring the Pack back to life?  
Disclaimer: As we all know, the WB owns The Lost Boys and all of the characters therein. The only thing I own is Annabelle but don't tell her that. However, if they wanted to give me Dwayne I wouldn't object ::sigh::  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
David blinked, twice, and shook his head. He didn't just see what he thought he saw, did he? Then again, the dull ache in his body that had started when his Boys were taken away from him was pounding relentlessly, and no matter how much revenge he would take, it would never stop. Oh, he would get his revenge. Nothing short of the apocalypse would prevent that. But if he could have them back too he was willing to do anything. Including helping a strange little girl in a Victorian dress.  
  
At that moment David was aware of the Hunger that was burning and twisting his insides. 'Oh, a good kill is just what I need to take my mind off of this terrible mess' he thought, flying out of the mouth of the cave and towards the boardwalk.  
  
  
--------------------------------  
  
  
Michael and Sam walked along the boardwalk, flanking a pale and tired-looking Edgar. They weren't just going to drop him off at his house. If what Star had said was right, none of them could be alone, and especially not at night. They were actually planning to get a few of his things, because he would be staying at their place. Mr. and Mrs. Frogg had reluctantly agreed to it and it seemed that they understood quite well why he needed to stay there. "All right Edgar, we're here!" Michael said, a little too cheerily.  
  
"Geez Mikey, I don't think any amount of cheer is going to help at a time like this." Sam said quietly, turning to glance at his now defeated-looking friend.  
  
"I know that Sam, but how will it hurt?"   
  
With that said, Michael turned to Edgar and gently guided him into the house. they walked down the hall to his bedroom and once inside Michael took out a large suitcase and opened the closet, tossing Edgar's clothes haphazardly towards the suitcase and barely hitting it most of the time. Sam stood by to catch the errant clothes and pile them as best he could (no time for folding) into the open bag. Edgar, meanwhile, sat on the edge of the bed with a distant look in his eyes. "You should go into Alan's room and get his favorite stake. He never got to use it, but I sure as hell want to." Edgar said suddenly.   
  
Michael looked away from his task, startled. "Yeah, Edgar, we'll do that. I'd bet he'd want you to have it anyway."  
  
With the clothes loaded into the suitcase, Michael turned to Sam. However, Sam wasn't there. "Sam!" Michael screamed, darting into the hallway.  
  
"What, Mike? I was just getting the stake Ed asked for. I think this is the one, anyway." Sam said calmly, a confused expression on his face.  
  
"Damn it, Sammy, don't scare me like that again! I don't want to have to explain to Mom why I couldn't save you!"  
  
"Mike, chill out. Nothing's going to happen to us. David can't take us by surprise anymore. We know his tricks now."  
  
"Don't get too confident, Sam. You'll get yourself dead that way." Michael said firmly, and turned to lead the boys back into the uncertainty of the night.  
  
"Geez, ex-vampires can be so touchy." Sam grumbled.  
  
  
-------------------------  
  
  
Meanwhile David was walking along the crowded boardwalk, enjoying the night air and the anticipation of the blood that would soon be on his lips. He scanned the crowd, searching for the right victim. Maybe he would even spot his ultimate prey, which would make this night a great deal better. A few yards ahead he spotted a young girl with long, curly black hair. She turned around and he was disappointed that it was not Star but it was damn sure close. For tonight, he would pretend.  
  
He waited silently in an alley until she had almost passed him by. With a gloved hand he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the darkness, slamming her into the brick wall. "So, you thought you could do this to me and get away with it, huh Star?" he snarled.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want? Who's Star?" the girl cried, trembling violently.  
  
"Don't bother trying to play these games with me, Star, I will have my revenge. You and your lover can't stop me." David smiled slightly, this game was just what he needed.  
  
"My lover? Please, I don't know what you're talking about! Just let me go and I'll forget this ever happened!"  
  
"Hmm...I don't think so, girl. I gave you a gift, I offered you eternal life and a place in my Pack, and this is how you decide to repay me?! Letting you go is not an option here."  
  
"Please, I'm sorry about whatever I did, can't you let me go?" the girl said, trying to play along.  
  
"I know you heard me the first time, so I won't say it again. You getting out of this alive is not going to happen."  
  
With that David let out a deep growl and bared his fangs. The girl screamed and struggled but David just laughed in amusement. "Oh, poor Star! What's a girl to do in a situation like this? Well, Mom always taught me never to play with my food, and I think I've played enough." David sunk his fangs into her neck and drank deeply, caught up in the sweet taste of "Star's" fear-laced blood. He could never imagine getting tired of that sensation . In David's reverie he didn't notice the fine mist that had gathered in the alley, nor did he notice the little girl that stepped out of it.  
  
"You know, David, you're making me jealous." Annabelle said wryly.  
  
At that David's spell was broken, and he looked up, annoyed, in the direction of the voice. When he saw Annabelle he was so stunned that he could barely manage more than a confused "what the hell?"  
  
"I thought you'd be more happy to see me. I'm so very disappointed." she said sarcastically.  
  
"I....how did you get here?" David sputtered.  
  
"Well, do you mean here here? Or my current more undead than undead situation?"  
  
"Well since I know you're going to tell me the other story anyway, how about both." David said, wiping the blood carelessly from his lips with the sleeve of his coat.  
  
"David, you have no idea how much I envy you. How much I miss the feel of warm blood cascading down my throat or a dying pulse under my lips. It's a privilege, David, a fucking privilege, but you'll never appreciate it until it's too late." Annabelle cried, her eyes turning golden in the darkness of the night.  
  
"Annabelle, why don't you just tell me who and what the hell you are." David snarled quietly, a true curiosity coming through.  
  
"All right, David, but maybe we should go back to your home sweet home."   
  
  
-------------  
  
  
Annabelle's Story  
  
  
Annabelle had been only been nine years old when Max decided to make her a part of his "family." It had been 1783, and Max had spotted her getting into her father's carriage after her grandmother's 50th birthday celebration. He was putting together what he pictured to be a perfect family: a father, a mother, and two children. He had already found and made the mother and son, all he needed was the daughter and everything would be perfect. When he saw her he knew that she was the one. She was lovely, and reminded him of the daughter he'd had before his transformation. The next evening he lured her into his carriage just outside of her home with promises of candy and a little kitten to call her own. Once inside the carriage he had offered her a drink from a small bottle, promising that the contents were a great new treat that he thought she might like to try. It had, of course, been his blood and because she was a child the transformation had been swift and practically painless. This was because a child's body is more adaptable to any type of change. She learned to love the life of a vampire and, more importantly, Max. The new family happily wreaked havoc on any town they came across, hunting relentlessly but with a surprising joy.   
  
One evening in 1845 the carefree attitude that the vampire's possessed proved to be their undoing. The people that inhabited the town where the vampires had decided to live started to get suspicious. The sun had just set when a mob descended upon their haven. Max and Annabelle managed to escape but just barely. Without the rest of their happy family, they fled to California where in 1911 they settled in Santa Carla, or what were then just the beginnings of it. Everything had seemed to be all right, revenge had been taken, and she and Max were as happy as they could be. Then Max did something that she never would forgive.   
  
It had been early in the evening just in the beginning of June. Annabelle arose early as usual and was brushing her hair, waiting for Max to rise so that he could fix her hair as he always did. She heard a strange noise behind her, as if someone was trying to be too quiet and was failing. She turned, and as she did so Max thrust a stake through her chest, piercing her heart. "I'm sorry Annabelle darling," he whispered, "I need a new family and I cannot create it with you here."  
  
Her last thoughts were of the bitter betrayal she had been served at the hands of her beloved Sire.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Part Four

itle: David's Revenge (Part 4)  
Author: ImhotepsGoddess  
Summary: David isn't dead. And he wants revenge. How will he get it, and could he possibly find a way to bring the Pack back to life?  
Disclaimer: As we all know, the WB owns The Lost Boys and all of the characters therein. The only thing I own is Annabelle but don't tell her that. However, if they wanted to give me Dwayne I wouldn't object ::sigh::  
  
  
Part 4  
  
David sat silently, staring in shock at the little girl who was apparently his elder. He opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again and finally spoke, "If he killed you, then why are you still here?"  
  
Annabelle smiled slightly and said, "David, you don't know much about the afterlife of a vampire, do you?," before David could respond she continued, "When a vampire is killed our spirits are put in a kind of limbo. Since we are neither alive nor dead, our spirits gain strong ties to the earth. Right now your Boys are in this limbo, which is why I can bring them back for you."  
  
David furrowed his brow for a moment, a question formulating in his head. "But if they are in this limbo, as you are, why are they not able to contact me and talk with me as you can?"  
  
"Well, they were not killed by their Sire, nor were their last thoughts of a great betrayal at the hands of that which they loved the most. Such a circumstance allows the spirit of the vampire to grow strong and try to seek revenge."  
  
"But Max is dead. How can you seek revenge on him, unless you wish to see it through his childer, perhaps me. Is this all a ruse to get close to me?"  
  
"I can tell you in all honest truth that this is no ruse. I have had my revenge on your Sire. No, all I wish is to see the life I never had the chance to see, and live as I could never live."  
  
"What do you mean by that? How can I raise you from the dead, if I cannot even raise my own Pack?"  
  
"To be blunt, David, I need a body. Over the years I have gained a considerable amount of power, and with this power I intend to possess a new physical form. I need you to find a suitable host, one that would be susceptible to my type of power; weak but not too weak, strong but not too strong. Are you willing to help me, David?"  
  
David looked at her, really looked, and saw that she was quite serious. This made him somewhat nervous, but also excited, because if she could really replace one's essence with her own, then surely she could raise the dead. David turned to her, a cold smile on his pale face, "Yes I am willing to help you, and perhaps I know just the person."  
  
  
---------------------  
  
  
Star knew that she shouldn't be out this late at night. Really, it was quite stupid of her to think that she could get away with walking on the boardwalk without Michael or his brother or both, not that that could have helped her any. She felt a chill whip around her, as if something wasn't right. As if something was very, very *wrong*. She looked from side to side at the people around her, but she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Then she heard it. The rumbling of a motorcycle gunning down the boardwalk. Out of pure instinct she started to run, but by then it was too late. The driver of the motorcycle didn't even slow down as he grabbed her around the waist and threw her over the back. Dizzy and filled with horror, Star blacked out.  
  
  
--------------------  
  
  
"So, you think that she is good enough to be my new body?" Annabelle said as David cautiously walked down the steps with Star slung over his shoulder.  
  
"I thought I loved her once. She was so sweet and innocent, all alone and frightened. I cared for her, gave her a home and family. She betrayed me, made what was once love turn to hate. Now she is yours. If you do not want her she is as good as dead anyway." David replied, a hint of sadness and regret mixed with anger and bitterness in his voice.  
  
Annabelle walked over to where David had put Star down and looked her over, closing her eyes as if trying to feel Star's own essence for herself. When she opened them she looked at David and smiled. "Yes, she will be perfect. Oh David, thank you for this chance! You will be rewarded so handsomely!"  
  
David returned Annabelle's smile, which just as soon melted into a frown. "What will happen, Annabelle? Will you look, act, or talk like Star? When can this ritual be performed?"  
  
"David, so many questions! I am not entirely sure what will happen, save for the fact that I will replace her essence with my own. I am not sure if I will still look like her, or if some of my features will replace hers. I will not act or talk like her, that I am certain. I will be Annabelle. The ritual can be performed anytime, but this harvest moon will ensure that my power will be at its height."  
  
"Tonight?," David asked, surprised, "Is there anything you require? Any sort of ingredients that you need?"  
  
"All I need is quiet and concentration. And a good sharp knife."  
  
  
--------------------  
  
  
Star didn't know where she was. She was floating in some sort of abyss, weightless as the air itself. She could hear some sort of chanting coming from somewhere, and then a blue light started dancing before her eyes. The light seemed to pulse, growing bigger and humming. All of a sudden the light seemed to flow over with what looked like blood, and the blood started to flow onto her, too. It seeped into her and soon she felt herself falling, as the chanting grew louder and faster, and the blood and the light pulsed and flowed around her. She fell deeper and deeper into the abyss, and then nothing. Everything was silent and Star was no more.  
  
  
------------------------  
  
  
David watched in fascination as a blue light seemed to engulf Star's body, and Annabelle disappeared. Star arched her back and clawed at the air. It looked as if she was trying to hold onto something, to stop Annabelle from taking hold of her body. Then, just as quickly, her whole body relaxed. David would not have believed it if he had not seen it himself, but something was changing in Star. At first so subtle that he could hardly detect it. Her hair was changing, from curly and black to straight and chestnut brown. Her nose was becoming longer, and slightly more pointed. Even her lips were changing, becoming fuller. David felt a smile grow on his lips as he knew that she had achieved success, and soon he would have his Pack alive and well once again.  
  
He was deep in thought when the girl on his couch opened her eyes. "David?" a sweet and unfamiliar feminine voice called.  
  
David head shot up and he looked in wonder at the woman who was now sitting up and looking at her hands in fascination. "Star?," when David got no reply, he tried again, "Annabelle?"  
  
Annabelle looked over at him, her gray eyes twinkling with mischief and amusement. "Hi honey, I'm home....and I'm ever so hungry."  
  
  
  
  
Note: Hey, this isn't the end, not by a long shot. What would y'all think of a little action between David and Annabelle? It could go either way and I'd like some input. Thanks in advance! Bye for now!  
  



	5. Part Five

Title: David's Revenge (Part 5)  
Author: ImhotepsGoddess  
Summary: David isn't dead. And he wants revenge. How will he get it, and could he possibly find a way to bring the Pack back to life?  
Disclaimer: As we all know, the WB owns The Lost Boys and all of the characters therein. The only thing I own is Annabelle but don't tell her that. However, if they wanted to give me Dwayne I wouldn't object ::sigh::  
  
  
Part 5  
  
"So this is really you, Annabelle? How do you feel? Are you a vampire?" David rapidly asked questions as Annabelle stood up and stretched her arms above her head languidly.  
  
"Yes, hungry and too full of energy, and yes. Does that answer your questions?" Annabelle smiled slightly and then frowned, running her hands over the sparkly gypsy skirt that had been Star's.  
  
"What's wrong, my sweet?" David asked, a predatory smile on his face.  
  
"Now David, don't go getting any of those kinds of ideas. I may have been over 100 years old when I was killed but I have never experienced an adult female body before. I must grow used to it first. As for what is wrong, I'm not exactly happy with my current outfit. I would love to dress more modern."  
  
"Then dress as you wish. But first we must hunt. There will be plenty of time for everything else later."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Michael was worried. He hadn't heard from Star and it had been...well, he wasn't sure how long it had been. It might've only been half an hour or it could've been half a day, but most likely it had been about 3 hours. She had said that she needed to get some fresh air, and she wanted to walk along the boardwalk. She hadn't done that in awhile. He had begged her not to go, but she had brushed him off, telling him she would only be gone for only about one hour. That one hour had passed and she wasn't home. He had thought that they could handle David but perhaps they were wrong. At any rate, finding Star was a top priority. Yelling a quick goodbye to whoever else was in the house, Michael pulled on his leather jacket and was about to make a fast exit. Sam, however, was standing in front of the door.  
  
"Get out of the way, Sam, I have to find Star," he growled.  
  
"No, Mike, I can't let you go alone. Me and Ed are coming with you, right Edgar?" Edgar nodded silently and pulled a stake from his back pocket, brandishing it at a somewhat pissed off Michael.  
  
"Fine, do whatever you want. Just stay close to me and don't get into any trouble, alright?"  
  
Sam and Edgar agreed, enthusiastically pulling on their jackets and heading out to Grandpa's car.  
  
Michael turned to were Lucy and Grandpa had been watching the conversation with concern on their faces. "I have to go out and look for her. I know that you understand."  
  
"Yes, Michael, we understand, we're just worried about what may happen to you out there. As much as we know you believe that one vampire can't overpower all of us, just don't let that cloud your judgment. Be careful and watch the boys. Don't let them do anything too brash," Lucy said, her fear and anxiety evident in her voice.  
  
"Don't worry Mom, I'll get them all back here in one piece," he said, giving Lucy a light kiss on the cheek and hugging his grandfather, "I promise I'll be extra careful tonight."  
  
With that he headed out of the house and slid into the driver's seat of the blue convertible, pulling out of the driveway and speeding off into the night.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, at the boardwalk, Annabelle was reveling in the experience of being in a real body once again. As soon as they had neared the boardwalk Annabelle had insisted on procuring some, as she put it, "modern clothes." She had thought Star's look was far too bohemian and wanted something to reflect her own sense of style, and also something that she felt flattered her form. David consented and allowed Annabelle to pull him into one of the first shops they came to, and soon she had chosen an outfit she felt comfortable in. Instead of a sparkly gypsy skirt, she was now wearing a pair of skin-tight leather pants which showed off her long legs and "cute" ass. Gone was the white peasant blouse and in it's place was a v-neck black t-shirt, which she had bought a few sizes too small and came up to just above her belly-button. On her feet were a pair of worn black boots that she saw in the window of a small pawn shop and had convinced David to buy for her. Not that David minded, of course. This was the girl who was going to give him his Boys back and anything that would make her happy he would give her. Also, she looked damn hot in the outfit she had picked out and he didn't mind looking at her in the clothes at all.   
  
Now they were just walking along the boardwalk, Annabelle in front and David close behind, watching her carefully and also watching for any sign of his prey. Annabelle, herself, was so amazed at everything she saw around her that she was glad that David could keep an eye on her. Yes, she had haunted this place for close to 100 years but it was quite different to actually be walking on the boardwalk and feeling the rush of warm life surrounding you. The bright lights and laughter and the crush of bodies was almost too much for her to bear. Several times she had felt an overwhelming desire to run and hide but always managed to shove those feeling deep down and smother them. She saw that David was watching her curiously and stopped, turning to him with a light smile on her lips. "David, what has you so interested?"  
  
"Watching you is just an experience in itself. I find myself forgetting that you are a strong, powerful elder. The wonder on your face and your movement sometimes seems to me like that of a child," he said, bowing his head as if embarrassed by what he was saying.  
  
"Well, David, until just tonight I *was* a child. I admit that walking here is a bit strange and this is all so new to me, no matter how I try to act. Forgive me if I seem to be a little spacey tonight. I just need to get used to everything again."  
  
There was a comfortable silence until David cleared his throat and spoke again, "So, will we hunt? I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."  
  
"Hunt? Oh, I haven't hunted in so very long. I would love that!" Annabelle exclaimed, her enthusiasm for the idea evident.  
  
"Good. Then perhaps we should leave the boardwalk?" At that David slipped his arm around her waist and led her down the steps and onto the beach.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Michael, Sam, and Edgar had been searching the boardwalk for only an hour but Michael was getting restless and worried. It was eleven o'clock, a full 5 hours since Star had disappeared and everyone they asked claimed not to have seen her. Maybe it was just him, but he had a strange feeling that people knew more than what they were saying. Maybe they had seen David take her, or worse, seen David *kill* her and were too scared to say anything. Michael shuddered at the thought and sat dully on a bench. Sam and Edgar joined him moments later, and Sam rested his hand lightly on Michael's shoulder. Michael didn't bother to brush it off. Suddenly, something Michael saw made him jump off of the bench. "What is it, Mikey?" Sam asked.  
  
"It was him. David. I know it was," Michael replied, an anxious look on his face.  
  
"Are you sure? Which way did he go?" asked Edgar, pulling out his stake and jumping into "fight" mode.  
  
"This way. Come on," said Michael, starting off in a brisk run through the crowd.  
  
Sam and Edgar looked at each other and shrugged, then started running off in the same direction as Michael.  
  
The three boys weaved in and out of the crowd, always keeping an eye on the blond in the trench coat a few paces ahead of them. Finally David stopped in the middle of the boardwalk and Michael and the others stopped a few feet behind him, keeping a safe distance but still within range to see what he was doing. What they saw made them even more confused and frightened than before. A strange young woman turned to face David and seemed to be comfortable with him, smiling and laughing like nothing was wrong. She had a familiar feel about her, even though they had never seen her before. Something David said made her yelp with excitement and clap her hands and Michael again felt that strange feeling of deja vú. He stood there numbly for a moment but snapped back into reality when he saw David snake his arm around the girl's waist and lead her into the darkness. He wasn't sure if the girl was a vampire or not but if she wasn't then she would surely need their help. And anyway, he wanted to follow David to see what he was up to. He turn to look at Sam and Edgar and they both nodded their head in knowing agreement. They readied themselves for a battle as they cautiously made their way down the stairs to the beach.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"We're being followed, David," Annabelle whispered, breaking the stillness of the air around them.  
  
"Yes, I know. It's them. They think that they can hunt me and win," he said, a cruel smile turning up the corners of his mouth.  
  
"But you can't kill them, my David. I may need their blood for the ritual," Annabelle said sweetly, a calming tone coming into her voice.  
  
David stopped and stared at her. "What do you mean, we need their blood for the ritual?"  
  
"In some restoration spells, in order to give life back to those who were wrongly killed, you need the blood of those that did the deed. Only you know who killed which of your Boys, but I would say that the young ones' blood will be needed the most. Yes?"  
  
David closed his eyes and thought back to that night and the day before it. He had already killed one of the perpetrators and there was no going back on that. But, if he remembered correctly, Michael's young brother was responsible for Dwayne's death, and the remaining Frog Brother would give his blood, if necessary, for the deaths of Paul and Marco. Michael would surely die for his betrayal of family, whether or not his blood was needed for any ritual, but he was still unsure of what to do with the Lucy woman and the old man. Yes, they were related to the betrayer but David was not a total monster. He would have to think about that one. Suddenly he was aware of a pair of eyes watching him intently. "David, are you all right?" Annabelle asked, concerned.  
  
"Yes, Annabelle, I'm sorry. Just thinking about what they did to my family hurts," he said quietly, looking towards the ocean.  
  
"Don't worry David, I swear to you that we will make them pay and get your family back," she took his hand and squeezed it lightly, giving him a confident smile.  
  
"Yes, we will. Now, shall we continue our hunt?" he said, taking her hand and leading her towards the bonfires.  
  
---------------------  
  
Michael watched the two talk with more than a mild amount of interest. He couldn't clearly hear what they were talking about, but it seemed as if the girl had told David something that had shocked him greatly. He looked upset about it, but it appeared as if she had calmed his nerves and they continued to walk. Michael motioned for the others and they continued to follow.  
  
---------------------  
  
David and Annabelle stood watching a small crowd of young people party near a bonfire, their hunger growing until it almost seemed to cover anything else. David turned to the young woman and smiled a feral smile, his vampiric visage coming to the fore. She smiled back and felt her senses heighten, her fangs lengthening. It was time. The two flew towards the crowd, and attacked the first warm body they came in contact with. David leapt upon a young biker, ripping out his jugular vein and spraying the warm red blood out onto the sand. Annabelle grabbed a large, muscular man from behind, tearing into his neck with the ferocity of a rabid dog. The blood poured out of his body too fast for her to swallow and it ran down her chin and neck, soaking into her t-shirt and splashing on her arms. They kept going, David ripping the head off of one and drinking from them like a bottle of Pepsi, Annabelle preferring to rip the throat out of one after the other. The screams rang through the air as though it were a macabre symphony. It seemed almost as if they were insatiable. Then it all went quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the roaring fire, body after body dumped carelessly onto it. As David and Annabelle stood watching the fire, a calm seemed to envelope their bodies. Annabelle smiled inwardly at the warm feeling that ran throughout her entire body, a small reminder of what it felt like to be alive. David felt purged, as if he had let go of the anger that had built up upon seeing *them* for the first time since "that night." "Revenge will feel one hundred times better than this," he thought. He felt a familiar presence close to them and he turned around. Snarling, he caught sight of Michael, Sam, and Edgar, frozen in their places.   
  
-----------------  
  
Michael, Sam, and Edgar could hardly move. Michael could not remember witnessing something this disgusting since that awful night when he found out just exactly what he was. He shuddered at the memory. Sam and Edgar could not remember ever seeing something this horrible. David and the girl had blood splattered all over their clothes, in their hair, on their faces, and on any other visible part of skin. The girl had an alarmingly serene look on her face but David did not. He was snarling at them, the look in his eyes so murderous and full of hate that Sam had to look away. He took a step towards them and the three boys involuntarily took a step back. The girl put a gentle hand on David's shoulder and murmured a few words to him that only a vampire could probably have heard. Still snarling, David stopped where he was and his lips curved into a malicious smile.  
  
------------------  
  
David had been ready to pounce on these three and rip their hearts right out, until Annabelle had put her hand on his shoulder and quietly murmured to him, "David we need them."  
  
That had been enough to arrest his movement but not to stop the rage from boiling within. Still, David wanted to play a little, and play he would. "So, boys, I don't think you've been properly introduced to my new friend here."  
  
The boys mutely shook their heads. They were confused, David could see. After all, how were they supposed to act when David started to just *speak* to them? "Well, I think it's time for a proper introduction. Annabelle, I'd like you to meet my three most hated enemies in this world, Michael and Sam Emerson, and Edgar Frog. Boys, this is Annabelle."  
  
Annabelle flashed her dazzling smile at them and held out her hand to them, expecting it to be kissed. "Well, are you gentlemen or aren't you? Is this how you treat a lady?"  
  
They looked at one another, baffled. Annabelle was expecting them to kiss her hand? One look at it and they saw that it had several spots of blood on it and they weren't about to go anywhere near it with their mouths. David growled, "You don't want to upset the lady, do you? You've seen her when she's angry."  
  
Michael, Sam, and Edgar quickly kissed the girls blood stained hand, wincing as they did so. David chuckled to himself. This was turning out to be a lot of fun.  
  
Suddenly Michael seemed to remember why they had followed David out here in the first place. "What have you done with Star, David!" he yelled, his voice carrying across the beach.  
  
"Star? Hmm...I haven't seen Star in awhile. Have you seen her Annabelle?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Star? I've never heard of anyone named Star. What did she look like, David. Maybe if you describe her it'll jog my memory," Annabelle said, a slight grin on her face.  
  
"Well, she was about 'this tall'," he said, indicating Star's (and Annabelle's) height, "she had a lot of curly, black hair, she wore these weird gypsy skirts and liked to wear a lot of bangles and necklaces. Seen anyone like that recently?"  
  
"I've never seen that girl, but whoever she is she certainly had a weird taste in fashion. That outfit sound particularly awful if you ask me," she said, acting oblivious towards the looks on the faces of Michael, Sam, and Edgar.  
  
"David, whatever you've done to Star I *will* find her. I swear to you I'll make you pay!"  
  
Suddenly David's voice took a menacing edge to it, "No, you are the ones who will pay, Michael. You and your family and your little friend are not going to be around much longer. I will practice restraint tonight, only because this is not the right time, or place for my revenge. But take it, oh yes I will."  
  
Before Michael could respond David and Annabelle vanished into the night, leaving the three boys more confused and frightened than ever before.  
  
----------------------  
  
When David and Annabelle arrived back at the caves, dawn was not too far off. Annabelle looked down at her sticky hands and ran one through her bloody hair. She sighed out loud and looked around the cave for someplace to wash off. "David, is there a place were I can clean up around here?" she asked.  
  
"Well, Annabelle, I could always lick all that blood off of you, if you'd do the same for me," David said, a teasing smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"As tempting as that sounds, I am going to have to turn you down for now."  
  
"For now? I suppose I can live with that."  
  
"Well, David, you'll have to. Now, about that bath?" she said, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Yes," he slid off the chair and walked slowly towards the mouth of one of the caves' many tunnels, "just follow this tunnel all the way towards the end. There will be a small archway. Go through there and you will see what the boys liked to call our "indoor pool." It's a lake that was made when the hotel sunk into the earth. The water is fresh, though."  
  
"Thank you, David," she said as she made her way into the tunnel.  
  
"Belle!"   
  
"Yes, David?"   
  
"Take this!" David yelled, throwing a black t-shirt that was two sizes too big for her at her, "You do need something to sleep in, don't you?"  
  
"Oh, yes, thank you again!"  
  
-----------------------  
  
Once at the pool, Annabelle slowly stripped out of her blood soaked clothes and laid them and the t-shirt at the edge of the water. She waded into the water, surprised that the coldness affected her as much as it did. Once she had gotten to where the water just covered her breasts, she stood silently, allowing the water to lap around her. As much as she did want David, she realized, she was still uncertain about all of this. Her body was so different now, how long would it be until she was used to looking down and seeing a woman and not a child. How long until she felt comfortable in her new skin? She ducked her head under the water and let the blood run off her hair. Above the surface again, she slid her hands over her wet hair, and squeezed the last of the blood down out of the ends of it. She was also worried about the spell to raise his Pack. Yes, she was quite certain she could do it, her power was great enough. But if she did it, where would that leave her? Would David want her here, or would she just be a painful reminder of the tyrannical hold that Max had had on them? If that was the case, where would she go? Sighing, she tried to block those thoughts out of her mind and concentrated on the immediate. Seeing that her skin was now clean she carefully waded out of the water. Slipping the t-shirt on, she realized that it smelled like David. She lifted the collar to her face and breathed in his wonderful smell. Turning her attention to her own clothes she picked up her shirt and dunked it in the water, rubbing out the blood as best she could. Grimacing, she realized that she would need to buy a new shirt tomorrow night. She picked up her leather pants, stiff with dried blood, and smiled. Now these she could save.  
  
Back in the main room she looked around but did not see David. Shrugging she assumed he must have gone to sleep and went about trying to make the bed he offered her comfortable. It was Star's old bed. She was pulling a heavier blanket over the sleeping area when she felt a presence behind her. Whirling around she relaxed when she saw it was David. Smiling sheepishly at her jumpiness she said, "Oh, David, you scared me. Where were you?"  
  
"Just looking through some of the old books. And cleaning up."  
  
"What did you find?" she asked.  
  
"That you were right. The blood of the killers is needed to raise my Pack," he said, shrugging as if it meant nothing.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"It must be performed on the night of a full moon. That means three days from now."  
  
"Good, that will give us plenty of time to prepare," Annabelle said, suddenly uncomfortable.  
  
"It'll be dawn soon. We should be sleep," David looked at her intently, as if trying to gauge what her reaction might be to something.  
  
"Yes, we should. Well...good rest to you, David," Annabelle said quietly.  
  
"Good rest to you, Annabelle," he said, and before she could react he was right in front of her, and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss, "Good rest."  
  
And then he was gone, and Annabelle just stared at where he had been, her fingers lingering on her lips. She had never been kissed before. Sighing, she climbed into her bed and pulled the heavy curtain tight around it. Within seconds she was asleep.   
  
  
  



	6. Part Six

Title: David's Revenge (Part 6)  
Author: ImhotepsGoddess  
Summary: David isn't dead. And he wants revenge. How will he get it, and could he possibly find a way to bring the Pack back to life?  
Disclaimer: As we all know, the WB owns The Lost Boys and all of the characters therein. The only thing I own is Annabelle but don't tell her that. However, if they wanted to give me Dwayne I wouldn't object ::sigh::  
  
  
Part 6  
  
Two days later Annabelle was sitting on the edge of the cliff staring off into the darkness. The next evening she would perform the ritual and David would have his family back. She and David had grown closer in the past two days, and David had shown her a wealth of affection. He seemed to be very protective of her, especially when they went out onto the Boardwalk. Annabelle still wasn't sure whether this was because he felt something for her or because he needed her so desperately. Every time he kissed her she felt a sadness and hollowness deep inside of him, and she knew that without the Pack he would eventually give up. Sometimes she saw what she thought was the old David, especially when they hunted and when he talked of revenge. That liveliness is what she craved to see in him all of the time, and she knew she would never be able to deny him that. She watched the waves crash onto the rocks below and wondered how that would feel. Because if he didn't truly want her then perhaps that is where she would go. She could never stand to be alone and maybe she was weak because of it. Yes, she often thought that she was weak, even though she had a great power in her. Not physically or mentally weak, but emotionally she was still just a frightened girl sometimes. She would never let David see it though. Why should he need to take care of her? He certainly had enough problems of his own.   
  
She felt a presence behind her and stilled. She relaxed when she realized it was David and stood up to face him. "Good evening, David," she said, pushing the dark thoughts out of her head and putting on her usual smile.  
  
"Hmmm...good evening to you too, my Belle," he drawled, pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply.  
  
After a few moments she broke off the kiss but stayed in his arms. Looking up at him she asked, "So, going to the Boardwalk tonight?"  
  
David smiled down at her. "Unless there is somewhere else you'd like to go."  
  
"No, I can't think of anywhere. But tomorrow *is* the big night, and I wasn't sure if you wanted to stay here and get everything ready or not."  
  
David's smile disappeared and his expression darkened. Annabelle froze and pushed out of his arms, putting some distance between her and him. Now, he had never hurt her or even threatened her, but she was wary of being that close to him when his thoughts turned to what he would do to those who had destroyed *his* Pack. He noticed her reaction to him and he forced himself to calm down. "I'm sorry, Annabelle. But you must know that I would never hurt you."  
  
"I know, David. But I also know that your rage is great when you think of the *them* and I'd rather not be caught in the storm," she said, gently tracing his jaw line with her fingertips.  
  
David caught her hand and put it to his mouth, kissing each finger one by one. She sighed slightly and put her other hand on his shoulder, drawing him closer to her. He released her hand and pressed his lips to hers, opening his mouth and using his tongue to demand entrance into hers. She parted her lips and allowed his tongue to enter, her passion growing to a fever pitch. David's hands slid down her torso, one stopping to rest on her hip. He slipped his other hand under her black t-shirt and freed her breasts from the flimsy black lace bra that covered them. He cupped one and then the other, gently pinching the nipples between his fingers, each hardening under his touch. His mouth left hers and traveled down her throat, stopping at a pair of recent bites and licking them softly. She groaned at the action and clutched him tighter to her body. David shifted the hand that had been on her hip to the front of her black leather pants and he undid the button and slid down the zipper. Annabelle in turn undid his belt and, after fumbling for a moment, unbuttoned his jeans. David pulled off his trench coat and flung it to the ground, and soon his shirt joined it. They fell to the ground, their coupling quick and frenzied, each releasing the fear and pain that had been building up inside of them during their slumber. Their screams and growls filled the air as each grew closer to orgasm. As he reached his climax David sunk his fangs deep into Annabelle's neck and she in turn drank of him. He was mated to her now, he knew, and he wondered if Annabelle could understand what this meant.   
  
When it was over Annabelle stood up and pulled on her pants, smoothing her hair and straightening her shirt. David stood up too, and as he pulled on his shirt and coat he watched her body language closely. Although she seemed to be all right, there was something in her movement that told him something was wrong. He could also sense her in the back of his mind, and she seemed upset and unnerved by something, even if she was trying to hide it. For now, though, they needed to feed, so any serious talk would have to wait until later. He climbed onto his motorcycle (he had taken it out of its "hiding" place the day before) and held out a hand to Annabelle. She took it and he pulled her onto the bike. He started it and with a roar sped away from the cave, towards the Boardwalk and the hunt.  
  
----------------------  
  
Annabelle couldn't understand. As they road silently to the Boardwalk she was aware of a presence in her mind. She knew instinctively it was her mate. But where had the idea that David was her mate come from? She knew that vampires could take mates, and that once you took a mate it was eternal. From what Max had told her, the only way you could take a mate was if you consciously did it. It couldn't happen by accident, and just the sharing of blood was not enough to make it occur. So if they were mates, shouldn't she have known it was happening? Or could the want only come from one side? And if that was true, did that mean that David had knowingly taken her? Made her his mate without her knowledge? And if so, why? Feeling the beginnings of a very rare vampire-headache coming on, she tried to shake the thoughts from her mind. There were just too many questions, and no answers at all. She tried to concentrate on the thrill of the hunt that she knew was coming, and on the incantation she had memorized for the ritual.  
  
David stopped the bike near the entrance to the Boardwalk and slid off of it, leaning against the railing and once again watching her. His mate. It was strange, but the desire to make her his was an utterly new one for him. Even Star he hadn't felt this desire for and he was sure that that had been love. He hoped that she could accept this new relationship because he knew he would never let her leave. Right now she was the only family he had, and even after he got his Boys back he would still need her. She was part of the Pack now, whether she liked it or not.  
  
Annabelle stood in front of him, looking at him questioningly. Finally she decided that she had had enough of the watching and turned her back to him, walking away. Turning slightly she said, "Are you just going to stay there, David? I thought you were hungry too."  
  
David growled and pushed himself off of the railing, joining her were she stood waiting for him. "Of course I'm hungry, *Annabelle*. What is wrong with you tonight?" he asked in a slightly sardonic tone, looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with me, *David*," she snarled, mimicking his tone of voice, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I know there is something wrong with you , my Belle, and I *will* find out what that is later. Right now we hunt," he said, his tone and body language changing abruptly, from mildly scornful to intimidating. He turned around and stalked down the steps to the beach, their favorite hunting ground.  
  
Annabelle watched David for a moment in shocked silence, then hurried down the stairs to catch up with him.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Unbeknownst to them, Michael had seen them arrive and had watched the whole exchange with interest. He was surprised at the level of genuine love he had seen in David's face while watching Annabelle. He was also surprised at the way Annabelle had acted towards him, even though it seemed even to him that she was hiding something. Annabelle still bothered him, not just because she was a vicious vampire, but because something about her was so familiar and yet he had never seen her before in his life. He would not follow them tonight, he already knew where they were going and had no desire to see it, knowing he couldn't stop it. He had not brought his brother or Edgar with him tonight, he had a feeling deep in the pit of his stomach that something big was going to happen and he didn't want them anywhere near David or his strange friend.  
  
---------------------  
  
David and Annabelle came upon a small group of five teenagers and had picked them as tonight's prey. David prowled around the group unseen, trying to judge which teen he would take first. Annabelle watched him stalk and was again filled with lust, unable to control her body's reaction towards him. He turned towards her and met her eyes, silently giving her the go ahead to choose whoever she wanted. He had picked a boy who looked remarkably like Michael and was standing behind him. Not bothering to prowl as he had, she walked confidently towards the group and grabbed from behind the first person, a girl, that she came to. Before the girl could protest Annabelle sunk her fangs deep into the girl's jugular, her mouth filling at once with rich, warm blood. She drank until the girl's pulse died beneath her lips and then she threw the body on the grounding, searching for her next victim. David meanwhile had viciously ripped out the throat of his first quarry and snapped his neck, throwing him onto the bonfire that the teens around here almost always started.   
  
The mates picked off the small group one by one, feeding together on the last. When she had been drained, David dropped the body onto the bonfire, the flames licking higher and the embers crackling. Annabelle watched the fire and tears came to her eyes. This would be the last night that they would ever have together. She tried to stifle them, but they spilled over and slid down her cheeks, leaving dark red tracks behind. David watched her with confusion. Why was she crying? What had happened? He silently came to stand beside her and put his arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him. He tilted her face towards him and he looked deep into her eyes, then gently licked the tear tracks that were staining her perfect pale face. She sighed and stepped out of his embrace. "We should head home. Big day tomorrow," she said softly.  
  
David nodded and took her hand, and together they walked back to his motorcycle.  
  
---------------------  
  
Back at the cave Annabelle silently undressed and slipped on one of David's t-shirt. David sat in what he thought of as "his" chair, situated in a quiet far corner of their lair. Once she had finished getting dressed she walked over to him and sat in a chair that he had pulled over to the corner for her to sit in. She knew that they needed to have this talk but was not relishing the idea. "David, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.  
  
"Annabelle, I know something is wrong. I sense it and I see it. Whatever it is I need to know."  
  
Annabelle sighed. She knew there was no getting around this one. "Why did you mate me?" she asked bluntly.  
  
He stared at her in shock for a minute. He never imagined that she could not know why. Maybe not how, but certainly not why. "Annabelle, it should be painfully obvious to you as to why I chose you. You are everything that I want, Belle, everything."  
  
"And what happens when you get your Boys back? Will you still want me then?"  
  
"I will always want you. I will never allow you to leave here. Whether you like it or not," he said, repeating his thoughts from earlier that evening.  
  
Annabelle leaned back against her chair, silently processing everything she had just heard for a moment. No matter what he said, though, once they came back it could be a quite different situation. For now, this would have to be good enough. "It'll be dawn soon," she whispered.  
  
"Yes, it will. We must sleep then," he said, standing and pulling her out of her chair.  
  
As she started to walk towards her bed, she noticed that David had followed her. Curious she stopped by the bed and turned towards him. "Shouldn't you be leaving now?" she asked.  
  
"No, I'll sleep here tonight," he answered, sensing that she needed more than just words.  
  
He got into the bed and she climbed in after him. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Soon dawn came and they were both asleep.  
  
------------------------------  
  
The next evening David awoke first and placed a light kiss on Annabelle's lips. She moaned faintly and responded for a instant, before breaking away from him and opening her eyes. "It's time," she whispered.  
  
"Michael will leave the boys alone tonight to watch us, as he has done for the past two nights," David said, aware that Michael would be looking for them at the Boardwalk, leaving the two boys with only Lucy and the old man as protection.   
  
"Then we should leave, yes?"  
  
"Yes, tonight will be our night, my Belle," he said, his eyes lighting up at the thought of his Pack alive once more.  
  
The vampires flew out of the cave and towards the Emersons' house, where Sam and Edgar sat unaware of the fate that was about to befall them.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Part Seven

Title: David's Revenge (Part 7)  
Author: ImhotepsGoddess  
Summary: David isn't dead. And he wants revenge. How will he get it, and could he possibly find a way to bring the Pack back to life?  
Disclaimer: As we all know, the WB owns The Lost Boys and all of the characters therein. The only thing I own is Annabelle but don't tell her that. However, if they wanted to give me Dwayne I wouldn't object ::sigh::  
  
  
Part 7  
  
Sam and Edgar were sitting in the den reading some old comic books when they heard a strange rustling outside of the house. They instantly stilled, listening intently for anything that might indicate danger. Nanook starting growling, his fangs glistening in the lamplight. Sam and Edgar looked at each other, suddenly very frightened. Sam then mouthed, "Where are the others?" to Edgar, meaning Laddie, Lucy and Grandpa. They knew where Michael was; he was at the Boardwalk. It was then that they knew they were in trouble.   
  
All at once everything happened. David burst into the house through the repaired fireplace. Nanook was thrown across the room and into the kitchen, breathing but barely. They heard rustling and a thump upstairs and knew where Annabelle was. "So, boys, ready to die?" David sneered.  
  
"Not yet, fang-boy!" Edgar yelled, pushing past Sam and charging at David.  
  
David simply smiled and caught Edgar by the throat, hauling him into the air and tossing him into the banister, sending wooden shards everywhere. Sam froze, his eyes wide. Why did Michael have to leave them? How could he possibly take on David *and* Annabelle all by himself? He gathered up all of his courage and took a stake from in between the couch cushions. "You'll never win David. We won't let you," he said before running at David with all his might. It wasn't enough. David grabbed and wrenched the stake from Sam's hand and knocked him down and out with one single punch.   
  
"David, can we go now?" a voice from the top of the stairs asked.  
  
"Did you do what I told you?" David asked Annabelle.  
  
"Yes. I didn't kill the old man. I only drained him enough to make him go unconscious," she answered.  
  
"And Laddie?"  
  
"Laddie isn't here. He must've gone out with the woman."  
  
"He isn't to be touched, do you here me?" David had liked Laddie and didn't want him killed. If Laddie needed a family, then he would let Lucy and the old man live.   
  
"Of course, David. This is your revenge."  
  
With that, Annabelle walked down the stairs and picked up the unconscious Edgar Frog. David slung Sam over his shoulder and together they made together they made their way back to their home.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Michael didn't understand. David and Annabelle had come out to the Boardwalk at this time for three days. Why wouldn't they be here now? Suddenly Michael felt a chill run down his spine and he realized what had happened. It was a trap. They were over at *his* house, possibly right now, and he had left his family unprotected. He ran to where he left his bike and hopped on it, willing it to go faster than ever before so that he could save his family.  
  
When Michael returned home he knew that it was too late. He could sense it from the stillness and darkness of the house. He opened the door cautiously. "SAM!! EDGAR!!" he shouted, hoping that he was wrong.   
  
He heard a whine from the kitchen and ran into the room, his heart stopping when he saw Nanook lying on the floor on his side. He kneeled down on the floor and gently put a hand on the dog's side. "Nanook?" he whispered.  
  
The malamute opened his eyes and peered at Michael sadly. Michael breathed a sigh of relief. Nanook had been stunned but otherwise seemed okay. The dog slowly got to his feet and ran as much as he could into the den. Michael knew he was looking for Sam and grew angry with himself for not being there to protect all of them. All of a sudden Michael heard a soft thump coming from the upstairs bedrooms. Walking softly up the stair, ready for a fight, Michael cautiously opened the first, his, bedroom door and scanned the room. Nothing. Traveling down the hallway he put his hand on the doorknob of the door that led to Sam's room and slowly turned it. Opening the door, he scanned this room and once again found nothing. He checked the third room and still nothing. Finally, he came to what had to be *the* room. He flung open the door and was shocked to see Grandpa lying on the bed. He ran to his grandfather's side and gently shook him. "Grandpa?" he called, praying that he was not too late. Grandpa opened his eyes slowly and looked at Michael. "Mike, the boys....." his voice grew soft.  
  
"Grandpa, what happened to the boys?"  
  
"David, a girl....they took them Mike." Grandpa said sadly.  
  
"What about Mom and Laddie?" Michael asked, his voice growing strained.  
  
"They went to the store...be back soon, I hope," said Grandpa, closing his eyes briefly.  
  
"I have to go save them, Grandpa," Michael said, his voice sad but firm.  
  
"I know Michael. I'll tell them when they get home. I'll be okay...just go."  
  
Before Michael left he helped Grandpa down the stairs and onto the couch. "Don't worry, Grandpa, I'll find them," Michael said, then hugged his grandfather and started towards the door.   
  
Nanook sat at Grandpa's side and nudged his head under his hand. He smiled weakly at the dog and watched as his grandson left the house, perhaps for the last time.  
  
----------------------  
  
At the cave Annabelle was preparing the ritual. David brought the remains of Paul, Dwayne, and Marco into the main room and laid them out softly onto the floor.  
Annabelle was setting out candles that she had charged just for this night and was lighting them one by one. The two boys had been hung upside down from a low rafter on the ceiling; they would have to bleed directly on the remains for this to work right. After David had lain out the Boys, he went into a back room and brought out a fairly ancient dagger, its silver blade shining in the candlelight. On the handle of the blade were carved ancient runes, used to give the user of the weapon power. David smiled at his mate and handed her the dagger. She thanked him softly and turned it in her hands, admiring the beauty of it. She looked of at David and quietly whispered, "It is time."  
  
David nodded and stepped back. Annabelle would need complete concentration in order to begin. Once she did, however, she told him that she wouldn't be able to stop.   
  
Almost reverently Annabelle stepped up to the unconscious body of Sam. She drew a thin line across his naked chest and watched as the blood fell from him onto the body of Dwayne. She then turned to Edgar and made thin cuts in his forearms, which were positioned over both Paul and Marco. The blood needed to come out slowly, as the words of the incantation were spoken slowly as well. She stepped back and watched for an instant. It had begun.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Michael was pushing his bike so hard, he almost feared it would spin out of control. He hadn't even gotten past the Boardwalk yet and he could feel that time was growing short. There was something in the air, something powerful. Michael shook his head and pushed his bike faster.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Annabelle kneeled on the ground in front of the remains and began the incantation. "What has not left this world shall never leave it. From the blood of the defilers so raise the dead to the living. Let the blood nourish their spirits and make them strong. The bonds that tie the dwellers to the earth shall give them strength to return to the physical world. I lift my voice on this night of the full moon to implore the ancient ones to release these souls to me."   
  
A faint humming started. The blood that had already dripped onto the remains started to seep into them and a glow began to surround them. The blood from the boys seemed to be coming faster and faster, the hum was growing louder and louder. Annabelle raised her arms and shouted over the din, "I implore the ancient ones to deliver the souls of these dwellers to the earth once more. Let justice be delivered! I implore thee! By the moon and the life-blood that is sacrificed here tonight, I beseech thee! Ancient Ones, hear me!!"   
  
---------------------------  
  
Michael was almost there, just a minute or two and he would be in that cave, and he would kill David. Then it could be all over.  
  
---------------------------  
  
The light was pulsating now with raw energy. It was washing over the bodies of the Lost Boys like a wave. Annabelle abruptly stopped yelling and slumped onto the floor. David stepped forward to see what had happened but before he could do that he saw something incredible. The light stilled and engulfed the bodies of his Boys completely. He couldn't see them, the light was so dense and so bright. He was frozen in place. He tried desperately to move but it was like he was glued to the floor. Then the light started moving again. It rolled like a wave going out with the tide. It grew paler and paler until there was nothing. The humming stopped and all was silent. David opened his eyes, although he could not remember closing them. He blinked once or twice, trying to refocus them. When he did what he saw was the most amazing thing he could ever remember seeing. His Pack was lying where the remains had been, looking peaceful, as if they were in a deep sleep. Interrupting his joy was a strangled cry.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Michael skidded his bike to a halt and barely gave himself time to get off of it. He ran towards the mouth of the cave when suddenly a bright, blinding light froze him. After what seemed like forever he was able to move again and he ran as best he could down the uneven and steep steps into the cave. He gave a strangled cry when he saw the scene before him. Sam and Edgar had been hung from the cave's ceiling and were the pale of death, the blood having been drained from them by shallow looking cuts on their chests and arms. The girl Annabelle was unconscious on the floor in front of them and when he saw what was below them he gaped in unadulterated horror. It was the bodies of the Lost Boys, whole and looking how he remembered they looked, in what seemed like all those nights ago when this whole nightmare had started. David was standing off to the side and Michael saw the happy smile on his face. Then David tensed and Michael knew that the fight had begun.  
  
"Michael, so nice of you to join us. This is a big night, you know," David sneered, a cruel smile on his face.  
  
"What have you done to them? You'll pay for this David!!" Michael shouted.  
  
"And how will you do that? You're not like us anymore, Michael. You can't defeat me. Don't even try."  
  
David saw that Michael was not going down without a fight. Well, if it was a fight he wanted then a fight he would get. David's face shifted to his vampiric visage and he growled at Michael. "Well, let's get this over with *Mikey*."  
  
Michael screamed and charged at David. David was caught by surprise as Michael drove him into the far wall. "That was pretty good, Mike, but you're going to have to do better," David said, seemingly unfazed.  
  
David snarled at Michael and landed a punch on his jaw, sending him flying back into a shelf full of books. Michael groaned and tried to clear his head as David stalked toward him. As he neared him, Michael kicked David in the stomach and ran over to one of the empty barrels, grabbing it and throwing it at him. David caught it easily and threw it to the ground. He took to the air and grabbed Michael, throwing him against a chandelier and making it fall to the ground. David landed near Michael, who was almost unconscious. "So, Mikey, give up yet?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
Michael groaned and whispered fiercely, "I'll never give up, David, never."  
  
"Oh, never say never my boy," David's lips curled into a sneer as he bent over Michael. Finally he would have his revenge. He grabbed Michael by the collar and hauled him to his feet. Lowering his head, he sunk his fangs into his ultimate prey's neck. He drank deeply, never had he enjoyed a kill so much before. When he felt the weak protestations finally cease he heard a light coughing. Snarling he dropped Michael's body and turned around. Paul grinned at him. "So, you gonna be done anytime soon?"  
  
David just stared as he took in the sight of his Pack. Paul was smiling at him with his eyebrows slightly raised, the corner of Dwayne's mouth was lifted into his usual half-smile, and Marco looked almost as dazed as David himself did.   
  
"Well, it's good to be back," Marco commented after a what seemed like an eternity of silence.  
  
David wanted nothing more than to hug his family, but he didn't want to appear weak. Dwayne finally spoke up. "What, no hug?" he asked with a laugh in his voice.  
  
The four members of the Pack embraced, their laughter ringing through the cave. Paul howled with joy and the other's voices soon joined him. "So, who do we thank for bringing us here?" Marco asked after the noise had died down.  
  
David suddenly remembered Annabelle. Fuck, he swore to himself, I promised that I wouldn't forget her. She's my mate! He looked around and started to panic when he didn't see her. Had she quietly left during the celebration? Where could she be? The Pack watched as their leader seemed to grow more and more frenzied, his eyes darting around the room and his body tensing up. He could feel her pain through their bond and it hurt him to know she was feeling that way. "David, who are you looking for man?" Paul asked.  
  
"My mate! She performed the ritual, she's not here!" he practically shouted.  
  
Dwayne raised his eyebrows. "Your mate? You'll have to tell us when this happened. But we'll find her," he said, feeling the need to comfort his sire.  
  
"Yeah, where would she go David?" asked Marco, the celebration all but forgotten.  
  
David remained silent for a moment and then ran off in the direction of the "pool." The boys took off after him.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Annabelle sat silently at the edge of the pool, the water lapping around her feet. The tears coursed their way down her cheeks but she did nothing to wipe them away. When she had awoken she had been disoriented and confused. Then she saw the Pack standing their, David in front of them with pure happiness written on his face. Then they embraced and her heart dropped. He hadn't even looked for her, wondered where she was. She had watched them howl and celebrate together and the sadness overwhelmed her. She was glad she had not believed her mate's promise. She wondered if he could feel her sadness and emptiness.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
When David got to the archway that led to the pool he knew even before looking in the room that she was there. He breathed an unneeded sigh of relief and walked quietly into the room. She was sitting with her back to the entryway so he couldn't see her face, but he knew that she was crying. He walked as quietly as he could up behind her but she turned before he even got close. "Don't," she whispered.  
  
His undead heart broke at the sight of her, the tears staining her cheeks and the sadness in her every feature. "Don't what, my Belle?" he asked.  
  
"Don't call me "my Belle" and don't try to explain. I know the truth."  
  
The Boys were standing by the entry and silently watching the scene. They wouldn't interfere.  
  
"So what is the truth, Annabelle?" he asked.  
  
"That you don't need or want me anymore. That it is over. I can leave now. You *want* me to leave now," she said, a sadness in her voice.  
  
"I do need you, I do want you. Annabelle, I love you, you're my mate. We are bonded, for eternity, remember? I can never let you leave, I'll never *want* you to leave," he explained quietly.  
  
Annabelle stepped close to him and put her hands on his shoulders, searching his eyes to try to see the truth. If her heart was alive it would've stopped. He was telling the truth. He really was. She reached up and ran her fingers over his cheek and he nuzzled into her touch. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her close, once again licking the sweet blood-tears off of her face. When he was finished he softly pressed his lips to hers in a gentle, loving kiss. She responded instantly, pressing herself to him and deepening the kiss. She pulled away from him when she sensed the presence of others in the room. "I think we have an audience," she whispered, laughter in her voice.  
  
David turned towards the door and smiled when he saw the rest of his family. "Boys, I'd like you to meet my mate, Annabelle."  
  
Paul smiled and took her hand. "Very nice to meet you, Annabelle. Thanks for bringing us back," he said, kissing the back of her hand lightly.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for bringing us back. Now you'll be able to take a break from David. We know he can be annoying," Marco said, grinning at his elder who just growled good-naturedly at him.  
  
"Welcome. And thanks," said Dwayne, bowing his head slightly.  
  
"Well, what now?" Annabelle asked, turning to look at her mate. The others vampires turned to David questioningly.  
  
"Hunt?" suggested David, smiling.  
  
The suggestion was met with a roar of approval and the now complete Pack made their way back into the main room. They all stopped when they saw who was there.  
  
  
  
  



	8. Epilogue

Title: David's Revenge (Epilogue)  
Author: ImhotepsGoddess  
Summary: David isn't dead. And he wants revenge. How will he get it, and could he possibly find a way to bring the Pack back to life?  
Disclaimer: As we all know, the WB owns The Lost Boys and all of the characters therein. The only thing I own is Annabelle but don't tell her that. However, if they wanted to give me Dwayne I wouldn't object ::sigh::  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
The Pack had watched as Lucy and Grandpa took in the carnage before them, Lucy breaking down into sobs and Grandpa just holding her, himself in shock. Laddie was hiding behind Lucy's skirt but he wasn't afraid of the Boys. No, he was afraid of what they might do to his new family. He wanted to be with them again, but he also didn't want to leave Lucy or the man he had begun calling Grandpa either. He didn't want the Pack to hurt them.  
  
David stepped into view first. "You bastard! You killed them! You killed my sons!" Lucy screamed, clutching onto her father for dear life.  
  
"I took my revenge. It is done," he said quietly.  
  
"What...what do you mean, it is done? Why spare us?" asked Grandpa quietly, almost wishing for death.  
  
"No, he needs you," David replied, pointing at Laddie.  
  
"You care for Laddie? Why?" Lucy asked, confused and afraid.  
  
"He is Pack. He will always be Pack," Marco said, smiling at the child.  
  
"You want us to take care of him?" asked Grandpa.  
  
"Yes, he needs a childhood," said David, who knew how hard it would be for him to be a child forever. He learned that from Annabelle.  
  
"But, I want to stay with you guys! You said I'm Pack so why can't I stay?" Laddie cried, angry and confused.  
  
"Laddie, you are a child now. You will not want to still be a child 10, 20, or 30 years from now. Age into young-adult hood. We will come for you then, we promise," Annabelle said softly, and when Laddie looked into her eyes he knew that she was telling the truth.  
  
"You really promise?" he asked, hope in his voice.  
  
"We promise," the family said in unison.  
  
Lucy took Laddie's hand a fearfully led him away from the vampires. Laddie turned back, giving them one final glance. Grandpa followed her but stopped and turned around at the last minute. "We...we want the...bodies," he stammered, eyes glazing over with tears.  
  
"Yes, of course. But this ends it. No more retribution. It's over," David said, his voice calm but threatening.  
  
Grandpa nodded his head, knowing that he could never do it anyway. Then he was gone.  
  
------------------------  
  
The cave was once again still and David turned to his family with a smile. "So, we hunt?" he asked.  
  
"We hunt." they answered.  
  
With that the group ran up the steps and out of the cave. Soon all that could be heard was raucous laughter and the rumbling of motorcycle engines. And then, nothing.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~ The End ~~ (check out the sequels, Fangs, Leather, Love and A Vampire's Word. AVW's finished!) 


End file.
